VenomMyotismon
"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce you to the new and improved VenomMyotismon!"— DemiDevimon introducing VemonMyotismon.VenomMyotismon, known as VenomVamdemon in the Japanese version, is Myotismon's Mega form.Contents show AppearanceVenomMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon. He is a presumably a 30-40 foot tall monster that looks like a combination between a vampire and a demon. He has 6 wings, extremely long arms, Myotismon's face, and a hidden face inside his abdomen.Digimon Adventure 01After Myotismon was defeated by the DigiDestined, they thought it would be over. However, everyone didn't believe that Myotismon's spirit lives on, and his fog was still around. Gennai then told the prophecy about the king of the undead. Bats would blanket the sky in darkness, the fallen would chant the king's name, and at the stroke of the hour of the beast, the king's true form would appear. Everything that Gennai mentioned started to happen and soon VenomMyotismon was born. He has an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring his own servant, DemiDevimon. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon both attacked VenomMyotismon, but the giant monster easily wiped them out. Angemon and Angewomon distracted VenomMyotismon while Izzy plans a miracle. He is the first Mega Digimon to be introduced in the series and it is because of his appearance that the DigiDestined learn about the Mega level. Though he is much more powerful than Myotismon, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger, and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life. The only thing he retains from Myotismon being a strong hatred of the Digidestined. When WarGreymon tunneled though VenomMyotismon's abdomen, his true form, "The Beast Within" reveals himself. VemonMyotismonAdded by Venage237He is eventually destroyed when they clog his true body with a water tower and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine their attacks, which obliterated him.However, this was not the end of Myotismon, as his evil spirit survived and possess Yukio Oikawa and thus become the main villain of Digimon 02.Digimon Xros WarsAn army of VenomMyotismon is were created by Quartzmon. They were all eventually defeated when Omnimon, ShineGreymon Brust Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, and OmegaShoutmon teamed up.ProfileHe's a Demon Beast type Digimon who is half-man and half-beast. He used to behave like a gentleman, although he is formed when he liberates his secret powers, and for some reason the high-reasoned and smart-minded Myotismon hates evolving into this form. His real body lies within his abdomen.AttacksVenom Infusion (Venom Infuse): Fires powerful, rainbow colored energy beams from his eyes and abdomen.Tyrant Savage: Viciously slashes his enemy with his claws. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Villains war Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance Category:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament